


An unbelievable team-up.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Blood, Gen, Guns, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Gwenpool needs money, so she teams up with an unlikely ally to take on a pretty tough job.





	An unbelievable team-up.

**Author's Note:**

> I love gwenpool and deadpools comics.

It was a nice and sunny evening in the marvel universe today, and our hero gwenpool was just waking up from a pretty tough night of crime fighting; odly enough in a puddle of sweat. "Ugh, good morning comic book world", she said as she slowly began to stretch and rub her tired eyes. "Its hot in here", she noticed as she looked for the remote to turn on the TV. But as she pressed the button...the tv would not come on. "What was going on", she wondered. 

 

"You forgot to pay the electric bill, that's what's going on", Cecil said as he appeared in her room."oh I guess that explains why I'm so sweaty...no a/c", Gwen laughed. "It was due a week ago, why haven't you paid it yet?", Cecil asked. "I'm a teenage girl living on my own, give me a break", she said getting up out of the bed and walking over to her still charged laptop. "Let's see what we've got In the old bank account", she said opening up her browser. "Uhh, oh man...0 dollars and 0 cents isn't what I wanted to see", she said sadly.

 

"Well maybe you should go take a job then", Cecil said being the voice of reason. "Mannnn...I don't really feel like it, but I guess I have no choice!", she laughed. So she then got all of her gear together and dawned our favorite pantsless super suit. "Alright Cecil, I'm heading out and I won't come back until I have that light bill money!!! "Well I hope you hurry, I don't wanna miss any of my shows", Cecil commented as she left the apartment.

 

So Gwen walked down to big Ronnie's battle spandex to see if her friend had any merc work available. As she entered the store Ronnie was just looking through the computer looking bored. "Hey Ronnie my lights got cut off, I need a job", Gwen said nonchalantly. "No jobs right now sorry", Ronnie answered. At that moment Gwen's usual smile turned upside down. "What do you mean you don't have anything, I need money". "No jobs available Gwen", Ronnie said again. "Man...theirs gotta be something, I'll even babysit or pet sit like a normal teenage girl would. 

 

"Sorry gwen, try back tomorrow", Ronnie said turning back to her computer. As she did Gwen saw what looked like a job offer on her screen. "Ooooh, what is that", Gwen said jumping over the counter and into Ronnie's lap. "What, don't look at that!!", Ronnie yelled. "Ah hah, I knew you would have something, you always do", Gwen yelled pointing at the screen. "Let's see, stop shipment of guns from entering the city, that sounds super easy I'll take it", Gwen laughed as she read the screen. "No...its not easy at all, in fact very dangerous", Ronnie said in her accent.

 

"Aww come on please!!!", Gwen begged. "Absolutely not, Ronnie won't let you take a job that dangerous", she said again. "What's so dangerous about a shipment of guns?", Gwen asked. "The shipment belongs to the kingpin, that's why they so dangerous", Ronnie replied. "Aww, I can handle that fatty", Gwen said waving the kingpin of crime off like a weakling. "No, I can't let you do it alone; he always hires the best mercenaries out there to protect his shipments, and you are to weak to face people with that skill level. "Ugh, harsh!!!", Gwen said taking offense. 

 

"Come back when you have some decent backup and I might let you take it", Ronnie said. "Fine, if you don't think I can handle it...then I'll take my business elsewhere", Gwen said angrily. But just then the front door to big Ronnie's shop was kicked open, and standing in the doorway for some reason was none other than the merc with the mouth. "Hey ronnie, I've got no food at the house, help me out", deadpool said loudly. "What's this gerk doing here!!!", Gwen asked. "Wow, that's pretty harsh coming from a ripoff of me", deadpool joked. "I take work from whoever has it", he added.

 

"Oh, I have the perfect job for you, Mr.pool; the kingpin has a shipment of weapons coming in tonight and the government doesn't want them to make it to him", Ronnie said much to Gwen's dismay. "Wait, your just gonna give this motor mouth loser my job", Gwen gasped. "He's much more experienced than you...and he can't die", Ronnie added. "This is so unfair man!!", Gwen cried. "Life's unfair sweety", DP laughed. So as Gwen began to walk towards the door dreading going back to her hot apartment, she stopped with a lightbulb suddenly going off in her head.

 

"Heeey, Ronnie said if I had a partner then I could take the job; so why don't I go with that loser", Gwen thought to herself. "Ummm, excuse me Ronnie". "Gwen you can't have the job", Ronnie repeated for like the fifth time. "Yeah, but you did say if I found myself a partner in crime I could", Gwen reminded her. "No way, no toddlers allowed honey bun", deadpool interrupted. "Come on please...I'll read one of your comics if you bring me", gwenpool begged. "Kid, you would be dead weight". "No I won't, I've led an entire team before; and I really, really need the money", Gwen said not giving wade an inch. 

 

Wade then stood still a few moments thinking. Ugh fine, you can come...its your funeral", he said. Gwen then jumped for joy. "Yaaaaaay, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!". "It's cool, cause if you die; then there won't be anymore crappy fanfics about you, like this one...and I'll get your share of the money", deadpool said happily. "Whatever give us the deets Ronnie", Gwen asked excitedly. 

 

"Okay, theirs a big shipment of guns coming in from overseas tonight at the docks; and you two need to stop them from getting into the hands of the kingpin", Ronnie said. "Okay, but I can't promise I won't take a couple boxes for myself", deadpool said. "Whatever, it'll be their at midnight tonight...good luck", Ronnie said getting up and walking out of the room. "Okay kid, Im gonna go scrounge up a couple of bucks for a chimichanga; I'll see you tonight...oh and if you don't come, then I'll assume you weren't deadpool enough for the job", he said as he walked out of the store. 

 

"Oh, I'll be there...and need I remind you that I'm nothing like you", Gwen stated. Afterwards Gwen made it back to her apartment, where it seemed to be even hotter somehow. When she entered she even attempted to flip on a light switch. "Oh yeah, no power...yay!", she said sarcastically. "Did you get the money?", Cecil asked. "No, but I've got a job tonight at midnight my dude", she said giving him a thumbs up. "Hmm midnight, I guess I'm missing my shows tonight", Cecil laughed. 

 

"Its okay bestie, you just leave everything to me". "I really don't have any choice; but I could help you", he replied. "Believe me when I say this...Im gonna have more than enough help tonight", Gwen said sarcastically. "Well what are we gonna do until then", he asked. "We could play a board game...but there all back in my world", Gwen replied. "Eh, who plays board games anymore anyway", cecil chuckled. So as the long and boring day slowly scraped by Cecil and Gwen did all sorts of boring things to make the time go by, at one point they even began to play I freaking spy.

 

"Wow, this has been a really boring day hasn't it Cecil", Gwen stated. "Yeah...who knew how crappy life was without something as simple as electricity", Cecil said. "Yeah...well it's getting pretty late, I better get down to the docks and scope the place out", Gwen said getting up and getting all of her gear ready. "Well please hurry and get the money, for the sake of my shows at least", Cecil begged.

 

Gwen then hopped out of the window and headed for the docks. As she made it, deadpool was nowhere in sight, but the boat was; so she thought she would begin to scope the place out herself from a high vantage point, like a real merc. "I guess that loser would rather go annoy someone", she said as she pulled out a pair of binoculars and aimed them towards the giant boat.

 

But just as she was fully focused on the ship; she didn't feel deadpool sneak right up behind her and whisper in her ear. "What's a pretty little thing thing like you doing out here all alone sugar?", he said in a southern accent. "AHHHHH, back off freak!!!", Gwen said pulling her swords out in shock. Deadpool then busted out laughing as hard as he could. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, got you faker!!!". "Oh my god how old are you!!!", she asked. 

 

"Old enough to be created first", deadpool quipped. "Hahhaha very funny, now can we please focus on the mission; the boats here", she said pointing in its direction. Oh yeah, I wouldn't wanna ruin the babies first stakeout", DP joked. " thank you!!". as she continued to watch, she noticed a long truck pull up beside the boat; and a bunch of men were starting to push out crates and load them onto it.

 

"This is it, lets go gerk-face", Gwen said. But as she attempted to jump down there DP grabbed her by the arm. "Whoa, whoa,whoa, before we go I've got a couple of ground rules to lay out for ya fan girl!". "You mean you have rules", Gwen scoffed. "For noobs I do...one, never get in my way...two, if you screw up I will leave you behind; marines style...and last but not least, let's give it maximum effort out there", he said before jumping in front of the crowd of men loading the guns up. "Hi there, I'm deadpool and I'll be your merc today...would you like guns or swords", he asked the men. 

 

"Holy crap it's freaking deadpool!!!", the guys yelled before dispersing in every direction. "And gwenpool!!", our girl said in the background. "You better step up your game sweet heart, cause I'm scoring kills left and right", deadpool said making target practice out of all of the men. Gwen then began to fire on them as well. "I'll show you how awesome I am, you old gerk!!", she yelled. As they kept killing though, one of the survivors had a better idea than being there bullseye. "Ah to hell with this, I'm calling in the boss!!!", he yelled.

 

He then pressed a button on his walkie talkie and the rest of the remaining men ran aboard the boat for safety. "Did you know they had a boss?", Gwen asked deadpool. "Ah, don't worry about it...it's probably a b-rated villain", he shrugged. Just then a cloaked figure began to slowly walk down the ramp to face our heroes. "Ooooh look, he's trying to be all mysterious", DP laughed. "Would you please take things a little more seriously!", Gwen demanded. As the cloaked figure finally stood before them, he removed his hood to reveal an old rival of deadpools.

 

"Holy crap tasky, how longs it been bud", wade asked. "Ummm, I don't think he's here to talk?", Gwen mumbled. At that moment, the skull faced taskmaster drew his sword and shield. "She's right you know...I got a job to do", tasky stated with a serious look on his face. "Ooooh, skelators getting serious now", deadpool joked. "You two won't be stopping these guns from getting where they need to be", taskmaster exclaimed. "Alright then Playtime's over I guess...sit back and enjoy a real battle princess", DP said drawing his two katanas.

 

"So I've got a watch you two old timers break each others hip's", Gwen joked. "Well if you think your up for it ms.sassy...you could go stop that truck with the weapons from leaving", he said as the engine of the truck roared to life. "Alright got it!!", she said running over to the passenger side. "Hehhehheh". "What's so funny, I haven't even told a joke yet", deadpool commented on taskmasters laughing. "Do you honestly think I'm the only guy Fisk hired for this job". "Uh-oh, good luck out there kid", deadpool thought to himself.

 

Meanwhile, Gwen jumped into the big truck and pointed a gun at the drivers head. "Please kill the engine and hand me the keys good sir", she asked politely. "Aww come on kid, I'm just trying to make a little cash", the driver pleaded. "Don't wanna hand em over...fine". But just as Gwen was about to pull the trigger a hand reached into the window and yanked her straight out of the seat and onto the roof of the truck. "What the heck...who's got the nerve". But as she saw the culprit standing before her....she was left in utter disbelief.

 

"BATROC, what the hell are you doing here!!!", Gwen gasped in utter shock. "Working", he smiled before starting to kick at her. "Why are you attacking me...we're supposed to be besties!", Gwen cried. "Unfortunately I can't let you stop these guns from getting to the kingpin", batroc stated in a serious tone. "WAIT, YOUR WORKING FOR THE FREAKING KINGPIN!!!!!!", Gwen yelled. "I simply need money, and a job is a job...now fight", he yelled beginning to kick at her again. "No freaking way, you were like my teacher dude...I'm not fighting you!!", Gwen yelled still in disbelief. "Then your mission will be a failure", batroc taunted.

 

Meanwhile back at the docks deadpool and taskmaster continued their battle. "Wow, I've got cuts all over me...somebody's been practicing", Wade quipped. "Fisk is paying good money for those weapons, so I'm not letting you or your little girly ruin this for me!", tasky yelled slashing away at DP. "You should already know that you can do this all day and it won't kill me", deadpool yawned. "Well you know you can't kill me either...I know all your moves". "Wanna bet", deadpool laughed as the battle continued. 

 

Back on the speeding truck, batroc was still mercilessly kicking at Gwen until. "Fine...if you wanna fight, then we'll fight; time to go swordsies!!", she said drawing both of her blades. "Yes zat's more like it, show me what you've got Gwen", batroc said charging at her once again. As the truck sped through new York, Gwen was giving everything she had to try and subdue her old friend. She was blocking kick after kick, and countering with pretty good moves of her own...batroc was proud. "You know, I am impressed with your evolution as a fighter; you might actually be able to...". But Gwen didn't wanna hear any of it. "Less talkie more fighty", she yelled with rage in her gut.

 

Once more back at the docks, taskmaster was getting pretty tired from the long battle between he and deadpool. Every gun, every sword slash did nothing to the merc with a mouth...and it seemed now like deadpool was ready to end this little game. "Man this has been fun tasky...but i can't leave everything up to a kid, I've gotta get going", deadpool shrugged. "Not....if....I have anything to....say about it", taskmaster wheezed. Just then he began to run at deadpool full speed with his sword in hand. "BANG", DP's pistol rang through the air; and when the smoked cleared... Taskmaster was on the ground...done.

 

"Don't worry readers, they won't leave him dead...he'll be back next time", wade shrugged as he walked off into the night. But back on the top of the truck, gwen was pretty beaten up from her teachers brutal lesson. "Huh,huh,huh, I'm not...done yet!", gwen wined. "It's over hun, just go home", batroc said. "Why don't you...make me!!!", she yelled. "Fine, I apologize in advance for zis", he said beginning to walk towards her. But before he was able to deal the final blow, she pulled out the first trick he had ever taught her...the leg sweep. 

 

"Ahhh no way", just then caught off gaurd by the kick and the speed of the truck; batroc fell off the side...but before he took a huge wipeout gwen reached a hand out and grabbed him. "What, why are you saving me", he asked. "Because your my friend stupid!!", she said with tears in her eyes. But before she was able to pull him up...batroc purposely let go...and took the tumble. "Batroc NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!", she cried watching him smack down on the hard pavement below.

 

So she then jumped off of the truck and went to check on her old friend. "Batroc, batroc, oh my god I'm so sorry", she said now crying. "Eh Gwen, what are you doing...what about the money", batroc asked. "Screw the money, your hurt; I wasn't going to just let you lie here". "Heh, Gwen...you truly are an unbelievable girl", batroc said as he slipped into unconsciousness. "I guess I better get used to living without lights", she laughed with a bloody grin. "Not quite", deadpool said then pulling up beside them in the weapon filled truck.

 

"Holy crap...you got it", Gwen said. "Of course I did...I'm freaking deadpool", he smiled giving a thumbs up. "Your...so...freaking...annoying!", she said slowly passing out from her injuries. "Huh, kid's", guess I better get em some help", deadpool said loading them into the truck. First he went and cashed in on the money...then he took Gwen and batroc to a very familiar place to them. "Huh,what, where am I", Gwen said feeling disoriented. "Don't worry your home", a shodowy silhouette said to her in a comforting voice. "Mommy?", she asked. 

 

"No...no it's me...mega tony, deadpool dropped you off at our HQ", tony sighed. "Whe... Where's my freaking money", she asked grabbing him by the collar. "Chill out it's all over there in the corner, and deadpool left you a note", he said handing the peice of paper to her. "Dear kid, you did good tonight; here's my number if you ever wanna grab a chimichanga or go on another mission with me...ps, get some pants, sincerely yours... The better pool. "Heh, that gerk...but screw him I can finally pay my lights", she shouted out in victory. "Ack, I think my ribs our broken", she sighed.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally posted it twice.


End file.
